User talk:Sonasaurus
__TOC__ WYC notification. Thank you for your comments on our page concerning the planet Calpamos, this is an information sheet drawn up by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, purely to emphasize facts about this planet and therefore is only a one off, it may come across as fairly long, but this will save us the inconvenience of accessing this page again, it contains all the data needed for any future missions to the Zeta Reticuli system. Regards, Mike Lock, chief science officer, Weyland-Yutani Corporation. Hi hello i'm new to this fanon but i love storys and writing them and as you may not have any proof of any good writing i stay true to my charicterhave trouble saying that basic stuff to know about me is that i'm 13 but like to be nice. if im allowed to join plz tell me what i must do and if yo have any roles for me. thank you. i would like to join ghost in the machine--Shadowolf213 (talk) 14:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC)shadowolf IRC As per request this is me confirming that the Ken_Monaci user is indeed me Ken Monaci 02:50, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Era Icon Vae Victis Clean-up forum Joining SotF Hi can i put aaron shell my article into survival of the fittest? thanks Sharparachnid (talk) 03:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ok its fixed now Sharparachnid (talk) 03:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Survival of the Fittest Hello there Sona. I received your invite to the SotF. Thanks for that! Kinda suprised that so soon I'm getting involved in major community projects. It's all a bit exciting. ^_^ I have a few questions though. See, I have all these characters in the works. Almost everything is still in my head though and not written down (Yet). Is that a requirement? I see these infoxboxes of the SotF page, are those useable to apply them and give a overview? If not then I'd better zerg-rush some parts in then. :S I'll be reading the rules but if you can answer this that'd be great. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:23, February 5, 2014 (UTC) IRC Hello! Sierra-A143 here! Confirming that I'm in the IRC channel! Sierra-A143 (talk) 05:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Yo Sona! Another question, so I'm about to put up my tributes for the Hunger Games Batrle Royale SotF. Feeling awkward that none of them have their own pages, better try and blitz some of them. Where should I post my description of these characters? Their personality, strengths, weaknesses, etc.? EDIT: Also, what time frame is this happening in? I don't see any mention on the page. Because for some of these characters what they are like depends on what time we are talking about. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then, i'll get to it. Nusra 'Nagon's personality and traits are now done, may make changes here and there. The others will follow soon. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 07:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The stat's for 'Nagon look good from my perspective. My only nitpick is that a former-spec ops who dealt alot in covert operations would have one-point higher in accuracy. Everything else matches. And i'll keep you posted when it comes down to his portrayal. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sona. My character's personalities and various traits should be done soon. Notes about their stats. I would argue that Ragan's endurance would by far be his strongest point, the guy had to hold an the tattered remnants of a stranded legion together by himself and got several sniper rounds for his trouble. And Zhalk by far is strong physically, he is a bit of a beast like that. Everything else works I think. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you kindly. Until the character's are done that should be everything. ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC) SotF Covenant Operation Names Hey there Sona. I was thinking about something. See, I'm writing this Covenant operation, Hallowed Night, in short a long term operation to study Spartans and develop countermeasures. Lots of fun stuff. But I don't think that the Covenant would follow the same traditions as the UNSC in their operation codenaming, ex. Operation: CAPITAL LETTERS. Another name idea was calling it the Inquiry/Inquisition of Hallowed Nights. But that sounds wordy. So in your opinion what would they do to call it? Or better are there examples somewhere on the site? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:12, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Right then, thanks anyways. ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: SoTF Again More nitpickyness Re:SotF again Hm, well my "minor characters" are really just names with events attached to them I haven't begun to flesh them out yet. The only ones with a degree of dimension or substance are the main ones at this point. If that changes though I'll throw them in the cauldron for the laughs. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:SotF I threw in my resource requests for my characters, tried to keep to what they would use without weighing them down too much. One question, are non-weapon supplies like canteens vital too? Would be kind of annoying if characters started dying of thirst or something. BTW regarding their depictions, just a few notes to keep in mind. Small stuff. All of them are War-era. Ragan is in his prime right now and the height of his zealotry, zealous and honorable but practical. He won't turn down a duel though. Tis probably going to be the death of him. T_T Nusra has just survived the destruction of the Inquiry on Demonic Heresy (covie Spartan hunt/research operation) and so still stings with hatred for Spartans. Silent, cunning, and often indirect, like an assassin than a warrior, will probably snipe and backstap a lot or use explosive traps and won't leave camo if he can help it. Zhalk doesn't talk if he does not need to, no glory seeking just the most efficient way to win, even if it's not the most subtle so long as it's minimal wasted effort. Also will be in camo whenever he can. Looking forward to SotF and hope I'm not bugging you with all this. ^ Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 07:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) SOTF- My Character I added a character Carlos-B044 to my roster Wednesday night and you still havent given him stats or added him to the body count, and I want to make sure you knew about him. Normally I wouldnt bug/rush you about this but SOTF starts tomorrow and I would prefer to have him in my roster. sorry to bug you. Cpl Lucas96 (talk) 21:42, February 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Foster Well Nusra is more likely to use the Beam Rifle. Can it be moved from Zhalk to him? Or would that be over the budget? Sorry, I think I got confused by the system. And would camo for Zhalk or Nusra be too much? EDIT: BTW are we able to choose objectives? If so then I can't find where we choose. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:42, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: SOTF Resources Could you please change the M6Cs that you gave Ren and Susan to M7 Caseless SMGs. Sorry again for the trouble. Thanks. Cpl Lucas96 (talk) 20:21, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello Sona. I was just noticed something about the attribute points. I see that Sangheili characters have 27-30 attribute points right? I was looking at the stats of various characters for fun and i noticed in total Nusra 'Nagon has only 26. This struck me as odd that a augmented Elite has less than average points. Can i add one point to Agility and take one point from Endurance to Dexterity? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Sona. I was wondering about my previous inquiry? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man. You probably know but on the main page of SotF S5 the risk level hasn't been updated yet, sorry to bug just a nitpick. Otherwise I look forward (anxiously) to the outcome of Part 3. Crossing my fingers! Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:22, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Survival of the Fittest I apologize for being unavailable during such a crucial time in SotF. This is my first time participating, and frankly I'm a bit lost as everything about SotF seems to have changed quite dramatically. Thanks, HoratioWinters (talk) 05:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) IRC Invite